Big Present from Honjo!
by RisaLoveHiru
Summary: Honjo memberikan hadiah yang cukup mengejutkan untuk tim-tim amefuto sejepang. Apa itu? Dan apa hubungannya dengan AkaHiruMamo? Full chapter. :D
1. Chapter 1

Fic kali ini kubuat atas permintaan kalian—_Eca_, yang minta dibikinin fic tentang HiruMamo lagi—trus _akuma-Nyo!_ yang minta dibikinin fic tentang AkabaHiruMamo. Lama juga aku mikir, gimana yah caranya gabungin semuanya ke satu fic?? Soalnya kalo bikin satu-satu pusing juga yah. Hehe. *dibantai* Akhirnya setelah semedi lama bangett, aku kepikiran juga idenya! =)

Semoga kalian semua suka aja baca fic yang satu ini. Hehe. Selamat membaca! ^^

**EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21**

Let's Go!!

Semua pemain Amefuto dari berbagai sekolah tengah berkumpul di sebuah gedung besar. Mereka semua dipanggil oleh Asosiasi Amefuto seJepang. Entah karena apa mereka dikumpulkan, mereka semua juga tidak tau.

"Kenapa sih kita berkumpul dengan sampah-sampah ini?" kata Agon sebal. Dia melirik Sena dan Hiruma. Sena langsung mengkeret, sedangkan Hiruma hanya tertawa ala setan.

"Kekeke. Nanti kau juga tau." Hiruma tersenyum misterius. Yah, Hiruma sudah tau soal ini. Dengan menggunakan buku ancaman yang dimilikinya, Hiruma mengetahui apa yang tengah direncanakan asosiasi Amefuto seJepang.

Mereka menanti dengan sabar. Tak lama kemudian, Honjo—mantan pemain baseball yang dikagumi Monta—keluar dari belakang panggung. Dia tersenyum kepada semuanya.

"Semuanya!" Honjo berseru. Monta berteriak heboh. "MUKYA!! Itu HONJO!!"

"SSt!!" Suzuna membekap mulut Monta dengan pisang.

"Terima kasih atas usaha kalian selama ini. Selama ini kalian sudah mengikuti banyak pertandingan hanya untuk satu hal: Christmas Bowl. Perjuangan yang sungguh berat." Honjo menganggukkan kepalanya, seolah merasakan perjuangan yang mereka lakukan. "Karena itulah, kami memutuskan akan memberikan kalian hadiah. Yaitu.. hadiah menginap di pantai selama 2 hari 3 malam!!"

"WOAA!!!" semua berteriak kegirangan. Agon pun juga. Implus kecepatan dewanya sudah dalam posisi ON. Di pantai banyak ada cewek-cewek cantik, Agon sudah merencanakan untuk menggaet sepuluh di antaranya.. *lho?*

Lalu Honjo memberitahukan jadwal keberangkatan. Tiap-tiap ketua tim diberikan jadwal kegiatan, tempat berkumpul dan perincian acara.

"Sampai bertemu di hari H!"

"YEAH!!" Semua berteriak penuh semangat.

***

Di hari H..

"Wah, jadi bus sudah disiapkan pihak sana?" tanya Mamori pada Hiruma. Saat itu mereka tengah menunggu tim-tim yang lain.

"Kekeke. Memangnya kamu mau siapa yang menyiapkan? Dasar manajer bodoh!" Hiruma tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mamori mencibir.

"Memang susah bicara denganmu. Selalu kau jadikan bahan ejekan!" Mamori meleletkan lidahnya panjang-panjang. Hiruma tertawa lagi.

"Suka-sukaku manajer sialan."

Mamori tidak menyahut.

Tak lama, anggota tim lain datang. Mereka semua saling berbaur. Hiruma dan Takami sih tetap saja membicarakan soal taktik. Hawa busuk dan jahat menguar di sekitar mereka berdua. Shin dan Sena tengah mengobrol santai.

"Sebentar lagi kita berangkat!! Bus boleh kalian pilih sesuka kalian. Tidak ada pengelompokkan, kita semua berbaur!!" perintah Honjo. Anak-anak pun berebutan menuju bus, rebutan mencari posisi duduk yang enak.

Mamori terbawa arus antusiasme anak-anak. Dia menuju bus yang diparkir agak di belakang. Suzuna yang tadinya sudah berjanji akan menemaninya satu tempat duduk tidak kelihatan lagi. Mamori meringis.

_Duh.. aku duduk sama siapa, ya?_

"Lho? Manajer Deimon?"

Mamori menoleh. Ternyata Akaba. Dia membawa gitarnya seperti biasa. Mizumachi berdiri di belakangnya dengan dada telanjang. Sepertinya mereka baru habis konser—the blood?

"Ah—Akaba!"

"Dimana anggotamu yang lain?" tanya Akaba. Mamori menggeleng tidak tau.

"Oh. Ke sini saja. Biar aku yang menemanimu duduk." Akaba tersenyum. "Lagian ritme kita cocok." tambahnya pelan dan kecil sekali.

"Eh?" Mamori tidak terlalu jelas mendengar kata-kata terakhir Akaba. Akaba tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita cari tempat duduk yang enak!" Akaba meraih tangan Mamori, membantunya naik ke bus.

"Ah, terima kasih—"

GREB. Seseorang meraih tangan Mamori dari dalam bus. Mamori terkesiap. Ternyata orang itu Hiruma!

"Kekeke. Ternyata kau di sini, manajer sialan? Ayo cepat naik!" Hiruma menarik Mamori mendekat. Nyaris saja Mamori menabrak dada Hiruma kalau saja Akaba tidak menahannya.

"Ada apa Hiruma?" tanya Akaba keheranan. Terdengar sedikit nada tidak suka di suara Akaba.

"Kekeke. Gitaris sialan, aku ada perlu dengan _manajerku_." Hiruma tersenyum setan dan tanpa menghiraukan Akaba lagi, Hiruma mengajak Mamori duduk. Mamori diperintahkannya duduk di dekat jendela. Sedangkan Hiruma di lorong.

"Hiruma! Kau tidak sopan sekali." gerutu Mamori begitu mereka sudah duduk bersebelahan. Hiruma menjawab dengan cuek tapi tidak memandang Mamori.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Acara ini diadakan agar kita berbaur dengan tim yang lain. Tapi sikapmu itu seperti menolak tujuan acara ini!" omel Mamori. Hiruma menyeringai.

"Jadi? Kau mau duduk dengan Akaba?"

Mamori terdiam.

"Heh? Manajer sialan? Kalau kau mau, aku akan pindah. Kekeke.." kata Hiruma lagi. Mamori menggigit bibir. Dilemparnya pandangannya ke pemandangan diluar. _Huh. Hiruma diladenin.. mana mungkin menang!_ *ditimpuk sama Mamori*

Mereka terdiam. Hiruma asyik mendengarkan musik dari I-podnya. Mamori menatap pemandangan diluar.. sedikit mengantuk..

"Woy, manajer sialan!"

Lagi. Mamori langsung segar kembali.

"Apa??" sahutnya tidak niat.

"Kekeke. Dengarkan lagu ini!" Hiruma mencopot satu earphonenya dan memasangnya di telinga Mamori. Mamori sedikit bergetar. Tangan Hiruma ternyata lentik juga.. hangat lagi. Mamori merasakan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Lagu apa ini??" tanya Mamori sedikit bingung. Dia sedikit buta lagu.

"Kekeke. Dengarkan saja…" jawab Hiruma. "Lagian rugi sekali kalau kau tidur sekarang, pemandangannya akan jadi jauh lebih menarik beberapa saat lagi… Kekeke."

Wah. Ternyata Hiruma memperhatikan Mamori ya? *dordordor. Penulis ditembakin sama Hiruma. Mati. Lho??*

Mamori mendengarkan lagu itu.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finnaly found a better place to start_

_But know one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, you're not that far_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams_

_The color of your smile_

_When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, you're not that far_

_Back to **_

_Been feeling lost, can not find the words to say_

_Spendin' all my time, stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I wanna be_

_Oh next to you_

_And you next to me_

_Oh I need to find you_

_Yeah_

_Back to **_

_-Jonas Brother, Gotta Find You-_

"Hihihi," Mamori terkikik. "Gotta find you?" Ditunjuknya Hiruma. "Kau??"

"Jangan tertawa manajer sialan. Itu lagu bukan tentangKU. Aku memperdengarkannya kepadamu karena aku merasa itu lucu." Hiruma mendengus. "Gotta find you? Aku? NO WAY."

"Hihihii.." Mamori tetap terkikik. Lirik lagu itu kembali berputar-putar di otaknya. Selintas terpikir olehnya, Gotta Find You.. _Aku menemukanmu.. Ma-mo-ri.._ WAHH!!!

"Jangan tertawa lagi manajer sialan!!" bentak Hiruma salah tingkah.

"Hihi. Aku—"

Mereka berbelok dan pemandangan pun berubah. Pohon-pohon yang hijau mulai digantikan dengan hamparan pasir pantai yang luas. Mereka sudah dekat dengan pantai!

"WAH!! LAUTT!!" Mamori menatap keluar dengan gembira. Matanya berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil.

"Huh. Dasar manajer norak.." dengus Hiruma.

***

Dari sudut pandang Hiruma:

Manajer sialan itu kelihatannya mengantuk. Sialan! Padahal sebentar lagi pemandangannya bakal bagus. Huh. Bagaimana yah supaya dia tetap terjaga?

Hiruma mendapat ide. Dicopotnya headsetnya dan diberikannya pada Mamori satu earphonenya.

Sukses memang, Mamori jadi tidak tertidur. Tapi dia malah ngakak. Mengetawai Hiruma. _Huh.. memang sebegitunya? Yah, salahku juga memilih lagu itu._ Pikir Hiruma sebal.

Gotta find you..

_GUE UDAH NEMUIN ELO, MANAJER SIALAN!!!_

Tiba-tiba pemandangan berubah, dan Mamori langsung girang melihat hamparan pasir di kejauhan. Hiruma mencibir.

"Dasar manajer norak.." _I_ _already found you.. Mamori._

**EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21**

Yeah!! Chapter 1 selesai juga. Wuih, bikin kayak gini doang mikirnya ampe kepala puyeng. Hehehe. *kidding* Hmm, ngomong-ngomong di bagian yang aku pakai English dikit-dikit itu kalo ada salah mohon dimaklumi.. *bego banget di bahasa Inggris, tapi ngotot mau pake bahasa Inggris biar keren!! Haha. Dibantai lagi deh sama pembaca*

Oh iya, chapter 2 kayaknya bakal lama neh baru aku publish. Ada kali semingguan lagi. Hhe. Maklum yah, akhir-akhir ini otak lagi buntu, susah cari ide.. Ck!! Apalagi di sekolah makin ngebetein aja, wah tiap hari kerjanya ngelemparin bom aja ke guru-guru *baca: cari masalah!!* Rasanya aku udah mulai kemasukan SETAN HIRUMA neh. Hehehe..

Akhir kata, sabar aja ya buat chapter berikutnya. Pepatah bilang orang sabar disayang Tuhan. Hehehe. =)

Oke. Review plis!


	2. Hiruma's version

Risa : YA-HAA!! Balik lagi akhirnya gua di fanfic.. huhuhu. *nangis*

Hiruma : WOY! Penulis sialan! Gak ada yang nyuruh lo nangis tau!!?

Risa : Hi.. Hiruma.. *Gemeteran*

Hiruma : Ngapaen lo lama banget baru lanjutin fic lo!?? Cari mati yah ama gua, bikin cerita gua ngambang di tengah-tengah!?

Risa : Ampuuun.. Abis lo seh! *kok jadi kayak orang Jakarta??* Galak, cuek, susah ditebak, misterius.. GIMANA GUA BISA BIKIN FIC TENTANG ELO SECEPET ITU!?? PUSINK TAU MIKIRIN ELO!??

Hiruma : Kekeke.. penulis sialan.. cari MATI ya KAUU??

Risa : Huaaa.. *drrtt, drrtt. Yeah, mati ditembak Hiruma, kepalanya berlubang-lubang kena peluru*

Hiruma : Kekeke.. kalo gini gua aja dah yang nulis!! Kekeke.. Gitaris sialan *baca: Akaba* itu gua ilangin aja dari sekarang.. Ganggu orang aja.. kekeke..

~akhirnya yang nulis HIRUMA, bukan RISA!!~

Kekeke, baca fic sialan neh.. YA-HAA!!! *DRRTTT, DRRTTT!!!! Hiruma nembak pake bazooka*

**HIRUMA HIRUMA HIRUMA HIRUMA HIRUMA HIRUMA HIRUMA HIRUMA**

Devil

Bus sialan ini akhirnya berhenti. Manajer sialan yang duduk di sebelahku langsung menyuruhku cepat minggir. Aku mendengus. Dengan sengaja aku malah mengangkat kakiku ke kepala kursi di depanku untuk menghalanginya beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kenapa aku harus menyingkir?" tanyaku. Manajer sialan itu menatapku cemberut.

"Karena aku mau lewat, Hirumaa!" dia berseru. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat turun ke pantai!" tambahnya.

"Kekeke, kau bisa melihatnya dari jendela." Aku menunjuk jendela di sampingnya.

Manajer sialan itu menghela nafas panjang. Kelihatannya berusaha tetap sabar dalam menghadapiku, lucu juga. Yeah, memang hanya dia yang selama ini cukup mengerti diriku dan bisa melawanku *walau selalu kalah, tentu!*

"Ayolah Hiruma! AKU INGIN TURUN!"

"Kekeke.." aku tidak menanggapinya lebih lanjut. Sebagai gantinya aku malah mengawasi si gitaris sialan yang duduk tak jauh dari kami. Aku merasakan gitaris sialan itu mempunyai niat terselubung dengan manajer sialanKU. Harus kuawasi..

Gitaris sialan itu sempat mendongak dari gitarnya ketika mendengar manajer sialan berteriak cukup kencang. Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah dan aku melempar pandangan masam padanya. Dia cukup pintar dengan tidak mengusikku dan malah segera menyingkir dari kursinya. Aku menyimpan senyum kemenangan..

Atau senyum kekalahan?

Ternyata dia malah menghampiri kami berdua. Sialan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberinya turun, Hiruma?" tanya gitaris sialan. Manajer sialan menatap gitaris sialan dengan pandangan memohon, minta bantuan. Aku dengan sengaja malah meletakkan tanganku di bahu manajer sialan. Kurasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang. Reaksi yang selalu dia lakukan ketika kami saling berkontak fisik.

"Suka-sukaku, gitaris sialan. Dia manajerku, dan apa urusannya denganmu?" tanyaku dengan nada menyindir.

"Yah, kita kemari untuk bersenang-senang Hiruma. Jangan mencari masalah atau membuat masalah.." dia merendahkan suaranya sehingga hanya aku yang bisa mendengar, "..denganku."

Aku tersenyum ala setan. Ancamannya tidak berarti untuk iblis sepertiku. "Kekeke, akan kucoba untuk mengingat hal itu."

Gitaris sialan itu menatapku tajam, tersenyum pada manajer sialan dan akhirnya melangkah keluar dari bus. Aku mengikuti kepergiannya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Kelihatannya dugaanku benar.. kekeke.

"Hiruma.." manajer sialan memanggilku dengan nada sedikit gemetar. Aku menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Ano.. tanganmu.." dia menunjuk tanganku yang tersampir di bahunya. Aku tersenyum ala setan.

"Kekeke. Memangnya ada apa dengan tanganku?" aku menggodanya. Wajahnya langsung memerah seperti darah.

"Anooo.. argh, sudah, aku mau TURUN!" dia menyentakkan tanganku, menabrak kakiku supaya bisa lewat. Aku mengalah akhirnya, kuturunkan kakiku. Tapi sebelum dia sempat melangkah lebih jauh, aku sudah menyambar tangannya. Dia menoleh dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku." kataku. Aku melihat wajahnya mendadak memerah lagi. Tidak perlu pengelihatan super atau _mind-reader_ untuk mengerti mengapa dia begitu. Yeah, ucapanku mungkin terlalu—err—sesat? Kekeke..

Dia mengangguk, menuruti kemauanku. Aku tersenyum ala setan.

Aku melangkah duluan keluar dari bus dan dia mengikutiku di belakang.

Susah sekali untuk menyimpan senyuman kali ini.

***

Mantan pemain baseball sialan itu menyuruh kami untuk menyimpan barang-barang di hotel, dan kami menurut. YEAH, terpaksa. Mana mau aku menuruti orang sepertinya? Keke.. apalagi dengan buku ancaman aku bisa menyuruh siapa saja untuk menyimpankan barangku. Kekeke..

Sialannya dengan alasan membina hubungan pertemanan yang baik sehingga satu kamar dihuni 2 orang—padahal aku yakin sekali itu karena KURANG DANA—aku terpaksa berkeliling mencari sosok kakek tua sialan untuk satu ruangan dengannya.

Aku menemukannya—apa yang mustahil untukku?—dan kuseret dia ke kamar yang tempatnya strategis.

Aku tengah menghidupkan laptopku ketika kakek tua sialan itu berkata akan turun ke pantai bersama yang lain.

"Kau mau ikut, Hiruma?"

"Tch. Tidak." Aku menolak ajakannya dan kembali berkonsentrasi ke laptopku.

"Oke. Kau bisa menemukan kami di bawah kalau kau ingin menyusul. Oh ya.. Mamori juga turun." Dia tersenyum licik dan sebelum aku sempat menembaknya dia sudah lebih dulu kabur keluar. Sialan..

Eh. Tunggu. Manajer sialan itu juga turun? Tch.. gitaris sialan itu juga pasti di bawah. Aku menuju teras dan memandang keramaian di pantai dan menemukannya: gitaris sialan itu tengah bermain gitar dengan perenang sialan itu *baca: Mizumachi* Tch.. Band jelek begitu dipertahankan.. keke..

Aku menyambar hapeku dan bergegas turun ke bawah. Kutelepon manajer sialan itu..

"_Halo?_"

"Dimana kau?" tuntutku.

"_Tentu saja di pantai.. Kau mau turun? Kami baru saja akan menonton band Akaba.._"

"Jauhi gitaris sialan itu!" geramku. Sialan..

"_Kenapa? Oh, Akaba kemari.. Sudah dulu ya! Bye!_"

Tut.. tut..

Grr… GITARIS SIALAN!!!

Aku mempercepat langkahku, dan beberapa detik kemudian aku merasakan panas matahari yang menyengat di seluruh kulitku. Aku melihat sekeliling dan menemukan manajer sialan itu.

Kusambar tangannya, dan kutarik jauh-jauh dari gitaris sialan.

"Hiruma!?" dia kaget melihatku mendadak sudah di sampingnya.

"Ah.. _bye_, Akaba!" Manajer sialan melambai pada gitaris sialan dan akhirnya mengikuti langkahku yang menjauhi gitaris sialan.

Sebelumnya gitaris sialan sempat berteriak. "Tak bisa bertarung secara sehat kau, Hiruma?"

Aku tidak mengacuhkannya.

Aku baru berhenti ketika kami sudah di tempat yang sepi. Manajer sialan sudah hendak menagih penjelasan ketika aku, tanpa berpikir lagi, memeluknya.

"Hiruma!?"

Tubuhnya menegang, dan aku tidak menyalahkannya.

"Jauhi dia." kataku pelan, tepat di telinganya. Manajer sialan mendongak untuk menatapku dan aku balas menatapnya.

"Karena?" tuntutnya.

"Tidak karena apa-apa." jawabku asal. "Lakukan saja."

"Tidak masuk akal," sindirnya. Aku memberinya pandangan _sudah-lakukan-saja!!_

"Oke, oke." Dia menurut. Aku tersenyum puas.

Lalu sepanjang hari itu aku menemaninya di pantai—tepatnya aku duduk di pasir dan dia asyik berenang di laut—hanya untuk mengawasi gitaris sialan itu tidak berani mendekat.

Sudah sore hari ketika manajer sialan tidak juga kembali dari laut.

"Tch.. kemana dia?" desisku kesal. Lalu aku melihatnya: dia tenggelam!

Aku berlari tanpa berpikir lagi ke laut, berenang menghampirinya dan menangkapnya sebelum tubuhnya kembali dihempaskan ombak. Wajahnya pucat pasi, kelihatannya dia banyak meminum air.

Orang-orang mulai berkumpul ketika aku kembali ke daratan dengan basah kuyup—aku terjun dengan pakaian lengkap—sambil menggendongnya. Pelari sialan tampak panik.

"Panggil dokter!!" serunya kepada kerumunan di sekitar kami. Aku meletakkan manajer sialan di pasir dan berusaha mengeluarkan air dari paru-parunya.

Bibir manajer sialan pucat, dan aku menghirup nafas banyak-banyak sebelum menyentuhkan bibirku ke bibirnya dan memberinya nafas buatan.

Aku merasakan rasa garam lautan ketika menyentuh bibirnya dan tidak heran tentang hal itu. Dia baru saja tenggelam di laut, iya kan?

Aku melakukannya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya matanya mulai bergerak-gerak dan dia tersadar.

"Hiru.. ma?"

Aku hanya nyengir dan melihat gitaris sialan di dekatku.. ah, kelihatannya jaraknya cukup dekat untuk berlari menyambar bazookaku dan menembakkannya ke wajahnya.. kekeke..

***

_Aku hanya nyengir dan melihat gitaris sialan di dekatku.. ah, kelihatannya jaraknya cukup dekat untuk berlari menyambar bazookaku dan menembakkannya ke wajahnya.. kekeke.._

_Aku berlari dan yak! Bazookaku sudah di tangan.. Dan kali ini di dalamnya peluru asli.._

_DOOORR!_

_Gitaris sialan jatuh ke belakang dengan kepala berlubang serta mengeluarkan darah.. aku tertawa puas.. hahaha.. akhirnyaa…_

"_HIRUMA!!!" manajer sialan berteriak.. aku tidak mempedulikannya.._

"_Yeah.. sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa menggangguku!!!!" teriakku.._

……_.._

Risa : BLETAKK!! *Mukul kepala Hiruma pake laptop*

Hiruma : penulis sialan!? Kau masih hidup!??

Risa : Jangan bikin fic ngawur begitu!!! *nyambar naskah yang dibuat Hiruma* eh, lumayan juga.. bagus, bagus. Gua lanjutin ntar ahh~

Hiruma : dasar sialan! Mau gua bunuh lagi!??

Risa : Wkk.. tapi di bagian elu mau bunuh Akaba musti gua apus.. Bahaya atuh.. ckck. *sok suci* Gak nyangka yah elu bisa cemburu juga.. *tersenyum menggoda*

Hiruma : TCH!

Risa : Tapi ini mah enak di elu doank.. chapter berikutnya elu harus ngalah sama Akaba! Biarin dia deketin Mamori.. ckk.. cewe gak cuma satu!

Hiruma : CEREWET!! Awas kalo lo berani bikin fic yang macem-macem tentang MamoAkaba.. Lu musti berhadapan sama gua!!!

Risa : Kekekekeke.. kayak gua peduli aja!!! HAHAHAHA!!! ^^

Bdw review yah. Ditujukan pada hiruma kali ini! hahahaa. =D


	3. Chapter 3

Risa : terkutukk.. terkutukk.. prekutut!! *lho?*

Mamori : Risa-chan, kamu lagi ngapain?

Risa : kekeke.. aku lagi ngutuk sekolah sialan ituu.. yang udah ngasih PR banyak-banyak sampe aku stres.. plus gara-gara udah deket sama pertandingan aku tambah STRES ent GUGUP!!! Terkutuk!!!

Mamori : wah.. jangan dikutuk risa-chan—

Hiruma : YA-HAA!!! Bagus author sialan!!! Kau sudah mewarisi bakatku. *sambil ngelus-ngelus jenggot, lho?*

Risa : *berlutut dengan dramastis* GURU!!! Terima kasih atas ajaranmu selama ini.. berguna sekali guru. *nyembah-nyembah*

Mamori : HIRUMAA!!! Kau apakan Risa-chan!?? Pasti kau guna-guna ya!??

Hiruma : keke.. aku tidak tau, manajer sialan.. bukan salahku. Oke. Cerita kali ini akan berpihak padakuu!!! YA-HAAA!!

Risa : HWAHAHAHAAA!! Ga ada lagi AkaMamo!!! Hidup HIRUMAMO!!! *sarap*

*ketawa bareng Hiruma*

Mamori : Tidakkk… Virus Hiruma mulai menyebarr!!! *berusaha membujuk Risa agar kembali normal*

_Yeah. Ngomong-ngomong gomen yah buat semua yang ngikutin fic neh, sumpah aku nggak ada waktu plus ide buat bikin fic. Buat baca-baca sih sempat *lho?* hehe. Aku oL biasa pake Hape. Jadi buat ngetik di komp susah banget. Apalagi mau ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah *Semoga aku menang!! Mohon dukungannya. Nggak lucu kalo kapten bikin timnya kalah. (: * dan UTS!!! Tidak!! Sudah deket banget. Mari kita berjuang untuk membakar soal-soal terutama FISIKA!! Bakar saja rame-rame!! *udah ketularan Hiruma. Gaswat.* yeah. Udah kebanyakan ngoceh aku. Trims ajah buat ripyunya plus kritiknya sangat ditunggu! Akhir kata aku ngucapin : selamat membaca! (:_

**ALL ALL ALL ALL ALL ALL ALL ALL ALL ALL ALL ALL ALL ALL ALL ALL ALL ALL ALL**

**Carefull**

_Hiruma menatap Akaba yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan Mamori.. Akaba tampak sedikit terguncang.. Hiruma hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip, mengawasi setiap tindakannya.. sedangkan Mamori, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.._

_***_

Mamori berusaha bangkit tapi susah sekali. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Masih terbayang di kepalanya saat dirinya tenggelam dan dibawa arus air laut.. Mamori mencengkram kedua lengannya kuat-kuat, ketakutan.

Hiruma menyadari gelagat Mamori dan memeluknya, menenangkannya. Dielus-elusnya punggung Mamori. Akaba semakin mengernyit.

"Kurasa dia perlu istirahat," kata Akaba khawatir. "Kau atau aku yang membawanya ke kamar…?"

"Cukup aku saja," jawab Hiruma pendek. Dengan Mamori masih di pelukannya dia membawanya menuju kamar hotel. Akaba berniat mengikuti tapi dalam hatinya dia tau itu sia-sia. Hiruma tidak akan membiarkannya mendekat.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan pelan. Mamori masih tidak berani menatap Hiruma. Dia terus menunduk ke bawah, gemetaran. Hiruma mengernyit.

"Heh, manajer sialan!" panggilnya. Mamori tidak menyahut.

"Kenapa kau tidak hati-hati? Arus laut bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Syukur aku melihatmu.." Hiruma tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Akhirnya Mamori berani menatapnya. Dan sorot matanya masih sangat ketakutan. Bayang-bayang arus yang menghantamnya masih tertera di kedua bola matanya.

"Ma.. maaf.." Mamori mulai sesenggukan lagi. Hiruma jadi batal melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dilihatnya Mamori masih gemetaran, tapi sekarang juga karena kedinginan. Dia basah kuyup dan angin lumayan keras menerpanya. Hiruma pun melepaskan jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Mamori.

"Ayo ke kamar." katanya pendek dan menggenggam tangan Mamori, menuntunnya melewati jalan setapak menuju hotel. Mamori menurut saja.

Sesampainya di kamar, Hiruma langsung mendudukkan Mamori di tempat tidur. Mamori meraih selimut, membungkus dirinya agar lebih hangat. Sedangkan Hiruma sibuk merebus air hangat.

"Ini." Hiruma melempar sesuatu ke sebelah Mamori. Ternyata itu adalah satu setel baju untuk Mamori.

"Ganti bajumu." perintah Hiruma pendek. Mamori tidak bergerak. Dia tetap diam. Hiruma berdecak.

"Kuberi kau waktu satu jam. Aku akan kembali nanti," ucap Hiruma sedikit dingin dan dia melangkah keluar dari kamar. Mamori tidak menyahutinya.

Blam!

Pintu ditutup dengan sedikit bantingan. Begitu Hiruma pergi, Mamori langsung menangis. Kenangan yang begitu buruk.. Air.. bergulung-gulung!

Ketika Mamori tengah menangis, mendadak pintu kembali dibuka. Padahal belum satu jam dari waktu yang diberikan Hiruma. Mamori mendongak, menatap pendatang yang datang ke kamarnya..

Akaba.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Mamori?" tanya Akaba khawatir. Berbeda sekali dengan Hiruma yang dari tadi berkata dengannya dengan nada sinis. Mamori merasa tersentuh dan air matanya kembali mengucur keluar.

"Hik.. hik.. aku…" Mamori tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Akaba. Akaba mengerti. Dia pun melangkah mendekati Mamori dan memeluknya.

"Ssh. Tenang. Sudah tidak apa-apa.. Tenang.." Akaba mengelus-elus punggung Mamori. Rasanya sangat menenangkan.. Apalagi bau tubuh Akaba yang harum, seakan membius Mamori..

Tangisan itu akhirnya hilang.

"Te.. Terima kasih, ya." senyum Mamori. Akaba balas tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian Mamori merasakan wajahnya memerah. Posisi mereka berdua masih saling berpelukan.

"Oh. Maaf." kata Akaba. Mamori menggeleng.

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang minta maaf." Mamori membungkukkan badannya. "Sampai-sampai Akaba juga menengok.. Apakah aku separah itu?"

"Yah, dari wajahmu seakan-akan kau sudah mati," jawab Akaba. Mamori tersentak. _Parah juga ternyata.._ "Ngomong-ngomong dimana Hiruma?"

"Aku tidak tau. Dia hanya pergi dan memberiku waktu satu jam untuk.. kembali normal?" Mamori mencoba bergurau. Akaba mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa? Jadi dia meninggalkanmu? Begitu saja?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu,"

"Ck! Benar-benar. Selera musikku dengannya ternyata memang berbeda," decak Akaba kesal. Mamori kebingungan, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kata-kata Akaba kalau sudah disambungkan dengan musik.

"Yah, intinya aku masih punya waktu di sini," senyum Akaba kepada Mamori. "Kau sudah ganti baju?"

Mamori menggeleng, wajahnya memerah.

"Ohh—aku ganti dulu…" Dan Mamori melesat menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya.

Tak lama kemudian dia kembali, memakai baju yang diberikan oleh Hiruma. Ukurannya pas, dan itu membuat Mamori kaget. Padahal itu bukan baju yang dibawanya dari rumah, asli Hiruma yang membelikannya untuknya. _Apa Hiruma tau ukuran bajuku?_ pikir Mamori sebal.

"Akaba, apa kau tak haus?" tanya Mamori. Akaba yang sedang mengutak-atik gitar mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku buatkan teh, ya."

Mamori menuju lemari dan membuka salah satu daun pintunya..

"KYAAA!!!" Dia menjerit kencang. Akaba melompat kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akaba khawatir. Mamori berlari dan memeluk Akaba. Gemetaran. Mamori menunduk dalam-dalam di dada Akaba. Mamori tidak menyadari sorot mata kaget di kedua mata Akaba.

"A.. ada apa?" Akaba mengulang pertanyaannya lagi, sedikit tergagap. Mamori menunjuk lemari dengan telunjuknya.

"I.. ituuu.." Mamori gemetaran. "Yang ada di dalam lemari.. SINGKIRKAN!!!" jerit Mamori.

Akaba melepas pelukan Mamori. Penasaran, apa yang menyebabkan Mamori sebegitu takutnya. Masa di dalam sini ada darah? Atau mata?

…

Ternyata kecoa.

"HAHAHAHAA!!" Akaba tertawa keras. Mamori menggigit bibir.

"Jangan ketawa!! Aku tidak suka kecoa!!" tegas Mamori dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Akaba tertawa sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk.

"Oke.. oke.. Akan kusingkirkan." Akaba berusaha tersenyum tapi hasilnya malah cengiran lebar. Mamori cemberut.

(Jeda waktu sejenak untuk Akaba yang tengah membasmi kecoa.)

"Selesai!" Akaba menepuk kedua tangannya. Mamori mendesah lega.

"Terima kasih.."

"Sama-sama."

Mereka terdiam. Sedikit canggung.

"Eh.."

"Itu.."

Diam lagi. Mamori diam-diam mengamati Akaba lebih jelas. Ternyata Akaba itu bidang juga.. Mamori menyadarinya saat memeluk Akaba tadi. Tapi yang tadi itu sumpah cuma refleks! Mamori terlalu takut sehingga lupa diri.

Seakan ingin memperburuk suasana, pintu terbuka lagi. Kini yang masuk benar-benar Hiruma. Dia membawa sebuah kantong plastik yang mengepul-ngepul hangat. Wajahnya kembali dingin saat menangkap sosok lain yang berada di samping Mamori.

"Sedang apa kau?" desis Hiruma. Akaba mengangkat bahu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku menjenguknya." jawab Akaba pendek. "Oke, aku balik dulu ya. Sampai nanti." Dia tersenyum kepada Mamori dan melangkah keluar, melewati Hiruma. Hiruma diam saja. Dia baru buka mulut ketika pintu sudah ditutup.

"Dia lama di sini?"

"Tidak." dusta Mamori. Padahal ada kira-kira sejam-an. Entah kenapa dia malas mendengar Hiruma yang akan melarangnya bertemu Akaba lagi. Tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aneh!

"Tch." Hiruma berdecak.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi kau kemana?" tanya Mamori heran. Tambah heran melihat yang dibawa Hiruma.

Cream puff Kariya.

"Makan. Baru saja jadi," kata Hiruma cuek dan duduk di kursi lalu mengeluarkan laptopnya. Beberapa detik kemudian mulai terdengar bunyi tiktiktik. Tangan Hiruma sudah lincah bergerak di atas keyboard.

"Hah? Jadi kau pergi mencari cream puff?" kata Mamori dengan nada surprise.

"Yah, supaya kau menjadi monster jelek yang terus memakan cream puff sampai mati. Kekeke."

"Hiruma!! Kauu.." Mamori ingin membalas kalimat Hiruma tapi dia mendadak diam. "Itu.."

"Kekeke. Apa?"

Mamori salah tingkah. "Terima kasih,"

Hiruma nyengir ala setan. "Kekekeke. Biar kau mati gara-gara kebanyakan makan cream puff," jawabnya sangat cuek.

Mamori mendelik. Namun tetap saja dia memakan cream puff itu dengan riang. _Akaba memang lebih menenangkan, Hiruma.. siapa bilang dia tidak?_ senyum Mamori.

Mamori sedang asyik memakan cream puff dan Hiruma asyik mengetik saat mendadak—di seluruh speaker yang ada—berbunyi nyaring dan terdengar suara Honjo.

"Baik, anak-anak! Apa kalian menikmati hotel?" hening sejenak. Honjo bersikap seakan-akan dia mendengar jawaban anak-anak, padahal itu jelas mustahil. Anak-anak ada di kamarnya, di pantai dan berbagai tempat lain. Terlalu jauh dari tempat Honjo berada—ruang siaran.

"Yah, sekedar info saja—nanti malam kita akan menggadakan acara Jurit Malam. Harap kalian bersiap-siap! Pasangan nantinya akan diundi. Setiap pasangan harus melewati rute jalan setapak yang kami tunjukkan." kata Honjo. "Setannya juga akan diundi nanti. Setan akan diperankan oleh kami dan beberapa pemain. Bersiap-siaplah!"

Tut tut.

"JURIT MALAM??"

"Kekekeke.." Hiruma tersenyum sangat lebar. "Aku suka ini!"

***

Hiruma : INI MAH ADA AKABANYA JUGA, AUTHOR SIALAN!!

Risa : Lho? Lho? Kok bisa??? *bingung, panik setengah mati*

Hiruma : GRRR! DASAR BODOH! Dor! *menembak author*

Risa : Ukh.. hekk. Tunggu cerita.. selanjutnya. *mati*

_Review plis yah.. FLAME juga boleh! Karena author sendiri merasa ada yang ganjil, aneh gimana gituu.. semoga kalian bisa ngeliat dimana yang ganjil dan kasih tau aku. (:_

_Chapter berikutnya.. menunggu yah.. dan kayaknya lama.. karena idenya sama sekali gak ada!! Wah.. gomen sebelumnya *nundukin kepala, dihajar sama reader lain*_

_Yeah, tetep semangat._

_Risa._


	4. Jurit Malam

Brak brak.. ckiit. Bruak. Bum. Dueng. Brukkk!!

Mamori : Risa-chan, kamu ngapain? Udah mulai ini ficnya..

Risa : OH!?? Udah mulai!?? GAWAT!! Setting kuburannya belom selesai!! Hush! Mamori, kamu suruh yang laen-laen siap-siap di belakang panggung deh!! Khusus Akaba, siapin gitarnya! Kan ntar dia yang maenin background music. *panik*

Mamori : Oke, oke!! *dengan implus pekerja langsung mengurus perintah Risa*

Hiruma : Buruan nyiapinnya author sialan!!! Selalu aja telat!!! *ngangkat bazooka tinggi-tinggi*

Risa : Wawawawa..!!!??? *langsung bekerja tambah giat, soalnya bazooka ditempel pas di depan kepala*

(beberapa menit kemudian)

Risa : SELESAI!! Para pemaen siap!?? Oke, cerita dimulai! Ehem, ehem. *sok batuk* Enjoy this fic! (:

**GHOST GHOST GHOST GHOST GHOST GHOST GHOST GHOST GHOST GHOST**

**Jurit Malam**

*background music* hihihihihi.. kekekeke.. *bukan, bukan suara Hiruma*

Saat itu mereka semua tengah berada di belakang kuil. Tepat di hadapan mereka berjejer rapi deretan batu nisan. Batu nisan itu terlihat semakin mengerikan di malam hari. Penerangan pun sedikit redup, karena hanya mengandalkan beberapa lilin yang ditancapkan di dekat pintu masuk kuburan.

Meski mereka sedang ramai berkumpul, tak ayal juga mereka takut. Terlihat hanya Agon, Ikkyu dan kawan-kawan saja yang tenang. Ini dikarenakan mental mereka yang sudah terlatih di kuil *ralat: Agon nggak mungkin takut. Kalau ketemu hantu mungkin mereka bakal dikatain sampah. Digepok sama Agon*

Sena sendiri sudah gemetar tak terkendali. Kurita tengah asyik bersembunyi, tapi badannya yang besar itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan dirinya seutuhnya. Tetap saja ketahuan dan akhirnya dia diseret kembali ke belakang kuil.

Mamori sendiri sudah gemetar ketakutan. Mulutnya komat-kamit. Berdoa semoga tidak bertemu hantu betulan. _Amiin!_ doa Mamori sungguh-sungguh.

Hiruma yang berdiri di dekatnya, mengamatinya dengan senyum setannya. Akaba melirik keduanya diam-diam.

Tiba-tiba saja, suara Honjo terdengar. Tapi Honjo tidak kelihatan dimana-mana. Semua menoleh menatap sekeliling, mencari mantan pemain baseball itu. Tidak nampak sedikit pun batang hidungnya.

"Selamat malam semuanya," suara Honjo terdengar riang, seakan menikmati acara tersebut. "Kali ini mental kalian akan diuji. Kalian cukup mengelilingi rute yang kami tunjukkan—nanti kami beritahu rutenya. Tiap regu dibagi 2 orang. Para staf kami akan membagikan undian kepada kalian. Siapa yang akan pergi untuk menakuti dan ditakuti."

Beberapa berseru menyetujui—senang dengan permainan ini. Hiruma tersenyum setan seraya memakan permen karetnya. "Kekeke. Ini yang kusuka,"

Mamori masih juga ketakutan. Padahal belum juga dia tau, dia jadi peserta atau hantunya.

Staf-staf bermunculan sambil membawa sekotak kertas undian. Mereka menyerahkan satu-satu kepada para pemain. Terdengar bunyi "kresek!", tanda kertas dibuka dimana-mana. Lalu terdengar jeritan-jeritan. Ada yang puas, ada yang mengeluh.

"Hantu!?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau mengelilingi kuburan!! Mukya!!" jerit Monta takut.

Semua berseru, saling memprotes apa yang didapat dan ngotot menginginkan punya yang lain. Suasana menjadi ingar-bingar.

Mamori menatap kertasnya. Nomor lima..

Peserta. Bukan hantu.

Sekarang tinggal mencari pasangannya. _Semoga bukan.._

"Kau nomor lima?" terdengar sebuah suara. Mamori menoleh. Akaba!

"_Ano_.. iya." Mamori mengangguk, menunjukkan kertas miliknya.

"Wah. Kita sama ternyata," senyum Akaba. "Mohon bantuannya."

"Eh—ya. Sama-sama." Mamori balas membungkuk.

Hiruma yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ mengawasi mereka dengan mata berkilat-kilat. _Mata merah sialan!_ desis Hiruma. _Kenapa mereka sekelompok!?_ Hiruma sudah bergerak untuk memakai buku ancamannya ketika—mendadak—sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Dia tersenyum licik.

Kekeke. Ini akan menyenangkan!

Hiruma menggenggam erat kertas undiannya. Tertulis di sana.. _setan_.

***

Kikikikikiii.. krr.. krr.. *background musik kuburan di malem hari*

"Kau takut?" tanya Akaba. Mamori mengangguk pelan, melirik sekelilingnya dengan sangat ketakutan. Sekelilingnya gelap. Wajar saja, karena mereka berjalan hanya mengandalkan lilin yang dibawa oleh Akaba.

"Boleh.. boleh.." Mamori tergagap. Malu sekali. Kenapa dia berpasangan dengan Akaba ya!? _Bukan.._ eit!! Mamori menggelengkan kepala. _Akaba baik! Aku aman bersamanya_.. pikir Mamori.

Akaba mengerti maksud Mamori. Hanya melihat wajahnya saja sudah tau. Tersenyum, Akaba perlahan meraih tangan Mamori dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Jangan takut. Ini hanya sedikit ritme mengerikan bercampur tust yang—blabla" Tidak dapat diterjemahkan. Hanya sedikit yang mengerti *atau malah tidak ada? Ditimpuk gitar sama Akaba*

Mamori berjalan di sebelah Akaba. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan. Mamori sudah tidak terlalu takut lagi. Sebaliknya dia malah canggung. Kenapa Akaba baik sekali dengannya ya? Padahal mereka kan—

"Mamori?"

Mamori tersentak kaget. "I—iya?"

"Aku sedang berbicara denganmu. Kau melamun?" tanya Akaba, sedikit kecewa.

"Oh—_ano_.. Aku.. hanya sedikit takut." Mamori berbohong.

"Jangan takut," Akaba nyengir. "Ini semua bohong. Kau aman bersamaku." tambahnya malu-malu. Mamori merasakan wajahnya memerah.

"Sebenarnya.. aku ingin bilang sesuatu.." ucap Akaba, semakin malu-malu. "Eng.. mungkin aneh, tapi.."

Mamori merasakan wajahnya semakin memerah. Akaba menatap lurus ke kedua matanya.. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu..

"…"

GREB.

Mamori merasakan kakinya dicengkram oleh sesuatu. Apa itu? Terasa lengket dan basah..

Merah. Darah.

"TIDAKKK!!!!" Mamori menjerit keras sekali, lalu dia berlari melewati nisan-nisan. Tidak diacuhkannya panggilan Akaba yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Air matanya menetes. Dia takut sekali. Apa itu!?? Kenapa bisa ada darah—

Bruak. Mamori terjatuh karena tersandung batu ketika berlari di antara nisan-nisan. Dia mengeluh. Kakinya terkilir sehingga dia tidak bisa berdiri. Bergerak saja sudah sakit sekali.

"Aduh…" Mamori menatap sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari bantuan. Gelap. Dan sangat hening.. Sunyi. Tidak terdengar apa-apa selain bunyi jangkrik.

_Bagaimana ini?_ Mamori mulai menangis lagi. _Kenapa tadi aku meninggalkan Akaba?_ Dia meringkuk ketakutan, memeluk lutut dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak berani menatap sekelilingnya. Hanya akan membuatnya menciptakan khayalan yang tidak-tidak dan malah menakuti dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja..

Kresek.

Mamori mengangkat wajah. Mengedarkan pandangannya dengan sangat ketakutan. Baru saja terdengar seperti—langkah kaki seseorang? Hii..

Kresek. Kresek.

Terdengar lagi dan makin lama makin keras. Mamori merasa keringatnya kian menetes dan membasahi punggungnya. _Ti.. tidak.._

Sosok itu akhirnya nampak. Mamori menjerit keras.

"KYAAA!!!!!!" Sesosok setan tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Rambut kuningnya terlihat menyala di tengah kegelapan. Giginya runcing. Apa itu drakula..? Apa dia akan mati? Mamori menangis seraya merintih. Dia ingin lari tapi kakinya tidak mampu.

Mamori menutup mata namun terus menjerit. Jarak mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat.. Tangan itu terulur seakan mau menyentuhnya..

"Hoy! Manajer sialan! Berhenti berteriak!!"

Mamori membuka matanya. Eh? Rasanya dia kenal suara itu..

"HIRUMA?" pekik Mamori tak percaya. Ketakutannya langsung lenyap begitu saja. Lega melihat Hiruma ada di sampingnya..

"Dibilang berhenti berteriak! Memangnya aku hantu?" gerutu Hiruma seraya berjongkok di dekat Mamori. "Kenapa kau?" tuntutnya.

"Memang kau hantu!" sahut Mamori refleks. Hiruma memberinya tatapan memperingatkan. "Ups.. Maksudku.. Uhm.. make up-mu keren! Mirip sekali." Mamori beralasan.

"Tch! Siapa bilang aku pakai make up? Aku tidak pakai hiasan apa-apa!" bantah Hiruma. Mamori terperangah.

"Tapi tadi kau.. mirip sekali...?"

"Tch! Mata sialanmu harus diperiksa!" Hiruma memandangi sekujur tubuh Mamori. "Kau luka?"

Mamori mengangguk, menunjuk kakinya yang terkilir. Hiruma mengangkat alis.

"Apa kau bodoh?" omelnya. Diperiksanya kaki Mamori. "Parah juga."

"Bagaimana dong?" tanya Mamori bingung. "Aku terpisah dengan Akaba.."

"Ya, ya. Aku bisa melihatnya manajer sialan." potong Hiruma tak suka. Dia berpikir sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian hiruma mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan gunting dari kantong celananya. Setan itu *digaplak* mulai sibuk sendiri memotong sapu tangannya. Mamori mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Kau tidak bisa melihat? Aku sedang membuat perban dadakan. Tch! Dasar manajer sialan yang sangat merepotkan!" desis Hiruma. Tak lama dia selesai menggunting.

"Ulurkan kakimu!" perintah Hiruma. Mamori menurut.

Hiruma pun sibuk membungkus kaki Mamori dengan perban. Mamori mengawasi Hiruma dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan terima kasih. Jarak mereka berdua dekat sekali. Seakan ingin memperkisruh suasana, angin meniupkan bau tubuh Hiruma ke arah Mamori. Baunya harum sekali. Tercium bau mint seperti permen karet yang biasa dimakan Hiruma..

"Sudah selesai. Sedang apa kau?"

Mamori tersadar. Tanpa sadar tadi dia mencondongkan tubuhnya, bertekad mendekati asal bau tersebut. Wajah Mamori tak ayal langsung memerah seperti tomat.

"Ti-tidak."

"Tch!" Hiruma berjongkok di dekat Mamori. "Cepat naik! Kubawa kau kembali ke post."

"EH?? Tidak, Hiruma.."

"Cepat! Dasar lelet!"

Dengan malu-malu Mamori naik ke punggung Hiruma. Hiruma berdiri dan berjalan menelusuri nisan-nisan. Anehnya, kali ini Mamori tidak ketakutan sama sekali. Dia amat sangat merasa aman.

_Kenapa, ya?_ tanya Mamori dalam hati.

"_Ano_.. Hiruma.." panggil Mamori.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau tau aku ada di sana?"

"He? Apa kau bodoh? Kue sus benar-benar merusak otakmu. Terlalu banyak gula! Ouch! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" bentak Hiruma. Mamori baru saja menjambak rambut Hiruma.

"Jangan sangkut pautkan dengan kue sus!!"

"Tch! Suka-sukaku bilang apa. Dasar manajer sialan. Sudah untung kutolong!" gerutu Hiruma. "Apa kau mau kuturunkan sekarang?"

"Makanya, jangan mengkritik kue sus kariya!!"

"Tch!" Hiruma tidak menyahut lagi.

Hening.

"Hiruma.. jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi?"

"Kekeke.. suaramu itu sangat besar. Mana mungkin aku tidak dengar?" Hiruma tersenyum ala setannya. "Menjerit-jerit tidak keruan.. kekeke.. bisa jadi bahan buku ancaman.. kekeke.."

"Hiruma!! Jangan kau tulis yang macam-macam!!" Mamori memerah.

"Kekekeke.. bagaimana ya?"

"HUH!!" Mamori mendengus.

"Hahaha.. manajer sialan..?" Hiruma mendadak menoleh. Wajah mereka berdua jadi dekattt sekali! Keduanya terpaku. Mamori melihat warna hijau di mata Hiruma. _Cantik.. _pikirnya.

Hiruma sendiri bisa menghitung bulu mata Mamori *jangan tanya dapet cahaya darimana. Mata setan gitu loh! Dibantai sama Hiruma—lagi* Nafas keduanya terdengar. Perlahan, mereka saling mendekatkan wajah..

"MAMORI!!!"

Keduanya tersentak. Kaget.

Akaba berlari ke arah mereka, terengah-engah. Dia terlihat sangat panik.

"Mamori! Apa kau tak apa-apa!?" tanya Akaba. Mamori mengangguk.

"Hiruma menemukanku. Aku tak apa-apa.."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Hiruma.." Akaba menundukkan kepala.

"Tch! Seharusnya kau jaga dia baik-baik."

Akaba tidak menyahut.

"Kau lanjutkan saja jurit malammu. Aku akan mengantarnya ke post." kata Hiruma seraya meninggalkan Akaba. "Adaow!" Tiba-tiba saja Mamori menjewer kupingnya.

"Sakit!?"

"Kau jahat sekali! Akaba kan hanya mengkhawatirkanku." omel Mamori. Hiruma mendengus tak peduli.

"Suka-sukaku mau bersikap bagaimana."

"Dasar setan! Susah sekali diberitahu," desah Mamori, menyerah.

"Kekekeke.."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Pasanganmu mana?" tanya Mamori. "Kau meninggalkannya?"

"Aku menjadi setan, manajer sialan!"

"EHHH?? Co—" Mamori membekap mulutnya sendiri. Nyaris saja keceplosan!

"Apa!?"

"Ti-tidak."

Hhh. Mamori merasa sangat capek. Dia merasa terayun-ayun di gendongan Hiruma. Matanya mulai tidak terfokus.. dan..

Blek.

"Heh?" Hiruma menoleh. Didapatinya manajer sialannya sudah tidur dalam gendongannya. Hiruma nyengir ala setan.

"Manajer sialan.. kekeke."

Hiruma melanjutkan langkahnya, perlahan agar tidak mengganggu tidur Mamori.

***

Behind the story:

Akaba menggenggam tangan Mamori. Wajah keduanya memerah. Akaba bersiap mengucapkan sesuatu..

Hiruma menggeram tak suka. Dia tau kesempatan ini akan dipakai mata merah sialan itu. Otaknya pun mulai berpikir, mencari akal.

Dan ide itu terlintas di benaknya.

Dia mengendap di antara kegelapan hingga berada dekat sekali dengan Mamori. Keduanya tidak menyadari keberadaannya, mereka terlalu sibuk..

Akaba sudah akan mengatakannya. Ini dia kesempatannya.

GREB.

Digenggamnya kaki Mamori dengan tangan yang sebelumnya dia lumuri cairan berwarna merah. Efeknya dasyat. Mamori langsung menjerit dan berlari menjauhi Akaba. Hiruma tertawa ala setannya, tapi diam-diam.

_YA-HAAA!! Gua berhasil ngalangin rencana sialan mata merah sialan itu.. Hahaha.. Kekekeke.._

Puas tertawa, Hiruma mengendap-ngendap lagi dan mulai mencari Mamori..

_*To be continued*_

**GHOST GHOST GHOST GHOST GHOST GHOST GHOST GHOST GHOST GHOST**

Hiruma : Kekekeke.. begini dong.. bagus, bagus.. *tertawa ala setan*

Risa : GURU!! Anda sudah mengampuniku kan???

Hiruma : Kekeke..

Mamori : … *ga bisa bilang apa-apa*

Risa : Hahaha.. Apa sih Akaba itu.. penting yah?? Jelas dong harus HiruMamo.. Ga ada tuh AkaMamo.. mimpi ajah dulu.. kekeke.. *ga nyadar Akaba sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil bawa gitar. Lalu..*

DUAKKK!!!!!!!!

Akaba : Akhir-akhir ini aku lagi suka musik rock.. Fuh.

Risa : Egh.. egh.. Review.. plis. *mati*


	5. Tell her, Akaba!

_Gomen.. buat yang udah penasaran, yang udah pengin bakar authornya hidup-hidup gara-gara telat banget post ficnya.. Waaa.. ampun!! Begitu abis acara sekolah aku sudah usaha mau bikin tapi idenya nggak nongol-nongol, jadi aku mikir dulu sampe jadi dongol, trus baru deh bisa bikin cendol! *lho?*_

_Ngawur aja deh aku. Bdw, thanks yang udah nyemangatin aku buat pertandingan di sekolah, ngomong-ngomong kalah aku, hixhixhix.. Bahkan pulang dengan sukses membawa cedera! Baka banget!! ):_

_Biar nggak ngawur terus kumulai aja ficnya. Sekali lagi~ Gomen!!! Trus.. enjoy this fic! (:_

**EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21**

**Tell her!**

Hiruma tengah duduk di pinggir jendela, mengawasi sesosok perempuan yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan yang lainnya. Perempuan itu selalu tersenyum dan sama sekali tidak menyadari sepasang mata hijau yang terus mengikuti gerak-geriknya.

Plop! Permen karet yang tengah digembungkan Hiruma pecah. Ditatapnya Mamori—yang dia amati dari tadi—semakin tajam. Pikirannya melayang-layang.

***

Di lain tempat, Akaba juga tengah mengamati Mamori. Acara kemping ini sudah berjalan cukup lama dan sebentar lagi akan usai. Tapi pendekatannya dengan Mamori sama sekali tidak berjalan mulus. Selalu saja setan *baca: Hiruma* mengganggu. Akaba sudah memiliki insting, Hiruma tidak akan melepas Mamori. Sangat tidak mungkin. Hanya Mamori yang bisa melawan Hiruma..

Akaba yakin, Hiruma ada "rasa" dengan Mamori.

Hanya saja, sekarang, apakah Mamori menyadarinya?

Ataukah Mamori sendiri menyimpan perasaan khusus untuk Hiruma?

Semuanya tidak jelas, kabur. Bagaikan senar gitar yang belum disetel, menghasilkan nada yang sumbang dan kurang memuaskan. Maka kita seharusnya menyetelnya, sedikit tambahan nada.. *ga ngerti, bahasanya Akaba neh. Akaba: ARGH. Intinya gua mau bilang kalo gua BINGUNG!*

Akaba menggigit bibir. _Berpikir.._

***

"Mamo-nee, aku duluan ya! Sena sudah menungguku," teriak Suzuna sambil berlari menjauhi Mamori. Baru saja mereka berdua selesai mandi di pemandian ketika HP Suzuna berbunyi dan Sena mengatakan kalau dia menunggu Suzuna di lobby untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Sukses ya!" balas Mamori seraya tersenyum geli. Dia tau apa maksud Sena. Pasti "adik"nya itu bakal nembak Suzuna sekarang. _Hihihi, dia udah besar sekarang.._

Mamori membalikkan badan, berniat kembali ke kamar ketika tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mamori terhuyung, beberapa detik lagi dia akan mencium tanah..

GREB.

Tangan yang besar menangkapnya tepat sebelum dia jatuh.

Mamori mengangkat wajah, dan.. wajah Akaba di depannya, tampak khawatir dan bersalah.

"Maaf," Akaba berkata, "Seharusnya aku bilang kalau aku berdiri di belakangmu. Kamu pasti kaget ya? Maaf, maaf."

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Mamori, menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Eng.. Apa kamu ada waktu, Mamori?" tanya Akaba. Mamori mengangguk.

"Apa kamu mau jalan-jalan bersamaku?"

"Eh?" Mamori merasakan wajahnya memerah.

"Aku menemukan tempat yang menarik di pantai. Kau pasti suka," jelas Akaba. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Mamori pun mengangguk.

"Oke!"

Akaba menarik nafas lega. "_Thanks_,"

"Untuk?" Mamori mengernyit.

"Karena kau mau jalan denganku," jawab Akaba. Senyum riang menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau pasti dilarang Hiruma untuk menemuiku kan?"

Deg. "Eh.. eh.. uhm, anoo.." Mamori gelagapan. Wajahnya seketika berubah warna jadi merah tomat. "Kelihatan, ya? Maaf, dia menyuruhku begitu dan aku.."

"..tak bisa menolak?" lanjut Akaba, terkekeh. "Dia memang begitu. Susah menentangnya."

"Tapi.. darimana kau tau?" tanya Mamori kebingungan. Akaba tertawa.

"Kelihatan, tau. Hiruma begitu menjagamu.." ucap Akaba. Hatinya merasa tertoreh waktu mengatakan hal ini.

Mamori terdiam. _Hiruma? Menjagaku?_ Hmm, memang sih dia tidak pernah membiarkanku jauh-jauh. Tapi itu pasti karena dia menganggapku manajer yang sangat berguna, yang tidak boleh sampai absen mengerjakan tugas-tugas. Dia tidak mungkin sebaik itu..

Namun Mamori kembali teringat saat dia di pantai, di kuburan.. Hiruma begitu menjaganya.. memperhatikannya.. karena manajer..? Sepertinya.. tidak..

ARGHH!! Mamori mengacak-acak rambutnya, kesal. Kenapa sosok setan yang satu itu sekarang jadi sangat jelas di kepalaku?? Aroma tubuhnya.. Ufttt..!??

Akaba yang sendari tadi berjalan di sisi Mamori hanya bisa menatap gadis itu lekat, tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sedikit pun! Karena dia tau, bom yang sudah dia lemparkan itu pasti berdampak pada Mamori. Dan sekarang tinggal nasib yang membawanya.. _membawanya ke keputusan Mamori nanti, dirinya atau Hiruma.._

Akaba menghela nafas.

Mereka berjalan terus menuju pantai. Tetap dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mamori masih berpikir, dan Akaba berusaha untuk pasrah dan menerima, apapun keputusan Mamori..

Tepat di ujung pantai yang lumayan dekat dengan sebuah pulau kecil, Akaba menghentikan langkahnya. Mamori yang mengikutinya pun ikut berhenti. Kelihatannya dia baru sadar sedang berada dimana.

"Eh? Akaba? Di sini, ya?" tanya Mamori, agak heran.

"Bukan. Kau lihat jalan itu?"

Mamori menyipitkan matanya. Wah, ternyata ada jalan setapak menuju pulau di tengah laut itu. Jaraknya pun tidak terlalu jauh.

"Kalau lagi surut, jalan ini akan muncul dan kita bisa ke pulau itu. Kau mau?"

Mamori mengangguk tanpa ragu. Kapan lagi bisa ketemu kesempatan begini?

"Ayo!" Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan langkah, menuju pulau di tengah laut.

***

Hiruma menggeram. Mamori tidak kembali ke kamarnya. Jelas, Akaba yang membawa Mamori. Kemana? Tidak ada yang tau. Padahal Hiruma sudah berusaha mencari kemana-mana, baik pakai kaki sendiri maupun kaki tambahan *baca: budak-budaknya* namun tidak ada yang tau kemana Mamori dan Akaba pergi. Keterangan dari Suzuna pun kabur; Mamori masih bersamanya ketika keluar pemandian. Setelah itu, blas!

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan, dan Hiruma sangat jengkel. Biasanya dia bisa mengetahui dan mendapatkan yang dia inginkan. Tidak terkecuali yang satu ini!

Menahan jengkel, Hiruma meraih jaketnya dan kembali menelusuri sekitar pantai, berusaha menemukan sosok Mamori dan Akaba.

***

"Wah, bagus banget!!!!" Mamori berseru riang. Mereka akhirnya sampai di pulau itu dan Akaba mengajaknya ke tempat yang membuatnya bisa melihat sekeliling dengan leluasa tanpa halangan dari pohon-pohon.

"Aku tidak menyesal ke sini! Arigatou ya Akaba!" Mamori tersenyum lebar. Akaba merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Mamori.." Akaba mendekat, menatap Mamori lekat.

"Eh?"

Tanpa babibu, nanya-nanya, bilang-bilang, Akaba memeluk Mamori. Mamori sontak kaget diperlakukan begitu.

"Akaba!?"

"Mamori.. aku suka kamu…"

*treng-treng~ Anggap ada backsound ombak, kicauan burung pokoknya yang "iiih!" buat Hiruma dan "ohhh!" buat Mamori*

"APA!???" Mamori mangap selebar-lebarnya. *kok Akaba sama Hiruma bisa suka sih? Jelek gini—dihajar Mamori*

"Kamu mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Akaba lembut.

Mamori terdiam, tak mampu berkata. Akaba? Suka padanya??? Apa ini GILA? Katakan IYA!!! Ini pasti mimpi, ilusi..

Dan bayangan Hiruma yang mengejek terlintas di otak Mamori.

Akaba dan Hiruma.

Dua sosok yang sangat berbeda.

Akaba mampu mengekspresikan perasaannya *terang aja dia pemusik* dan berjalan bersamanya mudah ditebak. Mamori tidak perlu menerka dan meraba-raba. Tapi, Mamori merasa dia tidak bisa menjadi diri sendiri di sisi Akaba..

Hiruma jarang memperlihatkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Begitu tertutup. Namun, Mamori tau, di dalam Hiruma sangat hangat *cailaa!!! .* Jalan bersamanya, Mamori bisa berteriak bebas, menjerit, meneriakkan semua isi hatinya..

Yang mana harus dia pilih???

Akaba baru saja menyatakan perasaannya. Sedangkan Hiruma? Mamori tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan setan itu. Semuanya masih tertutup kabut..

_"Kelihatan, tau. Hiruma begitu menjagamu.."_

…………………..

***

Risa : YAY!!! Akhirnya aku bikin juga lanjutannya..

Hiruma : AUTHOR SIALAN!!!! PERANKU SEDIKIT SEKALIIII!????

Risa : Iyalah.. kamu mah udah kebanyakan! Sabar bentar napa!? Akaba tuh, tumben-tumbennya tak kasih peran sebegitu banyak!

Akaba : Tapi kebanyakan aku kayak lagi stress.. OHHH!! Jreng! *maen gitar sambil nyanyi: uooo.. aku hanya ingin kau tauuuu..*

Mamori : Risa-chan!! Kok aku kayak plin-plan gitu sih?? Kan udah jelas siapa yang kupilih.. *tersipu malu*

Risa : WEK CUUHH!!! *muntah*

_Review plis! (:_

_Bdw, thanks anyway bagi yang udah review di fic-ficku yang sebelumnya._

_Thanks udah mau baca fic author sinting yang hobby telat post ficnya! __

_Gomen and arigatou!_


	6. Choose DEVIL ups HIM!

_Ya-haa!! Chap 6 update juga.. hehehe. Thanks udah mau sabar nungguin fic yang leletnya minta ampoen ini! *author nundukin kepala sambil nyengir bego* Banyak yang nanya, aku mau bikin ampe chap berapa?? Secara udah sampe 5 gini gak tamat-tamat juga. Hhe. Soal itu tenang saja, soalnya sekarang di chap 6 ini dah aku tamatin. Sekalian biar pas gitu, angka setan kan 6, cocok tuh sama Hiruma! *banyak alasan, bilang aja belum nemu endingnya dari dulu, wkk*_

_Okehh deh. Biar gak banyak babibubebo, aku mulai aja ya! *buka tirai merah, dan para character pun bermunculan*_

_Eing eing eing.. *background sound*_

"_Alkisah di negeri Eyeshield.. Eh, eh. Salah. Ini mah buat fic berikutnya. Ehem, ehem. Ralat! Mamori yang tengah berada berdua saja dengan Akaba di pulau tengah laut pun akhirnya memutuskan.. siapa yang akan dia pilih.."_

**EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21 EYESHIELD 21**

**Choose **_**HELL**_**—HIM!**

"_Kelihatan, tau. Hiruma begitu menjagamu.."_

……

Perlahan, Mamori mendorong Akaba menjauh. Akaba menatap Mamori dengan seribu satu perasaan. Penasaran, bingung, cemas, berharap.. Semuanya menjadi satu. Sebentar lagi jawabannya akan dia dengar, dan dia harus mengambil langkah. Mundur atau terus maju walau tidak ada gunanya?

Mamori menarik nafas panjang, berkali-kali. Mencari kata-kata dan kepercayaan diri. Sesudah beberapa menit yang sangaaattt lama *author sampai ketiduran*, Mamori memberanikan diri membuka suara.

"Ano.. soal itu.." ucap Mamori, belum apa-apa keberaniannya sudah surut. Akaba menunggu.

"Maaf…" Mamori menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Akaba merasakan hatinya mencelos. Sakit.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa.. Sungguh, aku minta maaf.. Itu.. Aku.." Mamori tetap menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku menganggapmu sebagai teman, jadi—"

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga siapa yang kau pilih ya?" Akaba memotong ucapan Mamori. Mamori tersentak. Cepat-cepat dia mengangkat kepala dan melihat Akaba tersenyum padanya. Senyum pedih menahan sakit atas penolakan Mamori.

"Itu—" wajah Mamori langsung memerah. Akaba tertawa.

"Yah, aku mengerti kok. Dia memang perhatian padamu." lanjut Akaba. Mamori menggeleng lesu.

"Mungkin hanya karena aku manajer tim Deimon, makanya dia menjagaku agar tidak kenapa-napa.. Kalau aku sakit atau apa kan dia jadi kekurangan pekerja atau semacamnya..?"

Akaba tertawa terbahak-bahak. Diacaknya rambut Mamori gemas. Mamori bengong tidak mengerti.

"Hhe???" Kening Mamori sampai keriting saking nggak ngertinya.

"Darimana kamu dapat pikiran kayak begitu?" tawa Akaba, gemas. "Pekerja? Hahaha!"

"Lalu apa dong?" tanya Mamori penasaran. "Setan seperti dia menganggapku sebagai apa kalau gitu?"

"Masa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" kekeh Akaba. "Tanya saja sendiri! Kau akan tau sebabnya," tambah Akaba.

"AKABA!! Jangan membuatku penasaran begini!" seru Mamori gemas.

"Kalau begitu kita kembali saja sekarang. Supaya kau bisa menanyakannya," senyum Akaba jail. Mamori mengerang.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku saja?" tanya Mamori sebal. "Kalau begitu jadi lebih cepat kan?"

"Tidak boleh! Kalau begitu kau tidak adil. Aku sudah memberanikan diriku—" Akaba mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Mamori, "—menanyakan perasaanmu padaku, jadi sekarang kau harus tanya sendiri!"

Mamori cemberut. "Huh! Tau gini mestinya kau tidak usah bilang!"

"Tidak usah protes. Sekarang kita kembali saja yuk." ajak Akaba. Masih tetap cemberut, Mamori mengikuti langkah Akaba yang membawanya kembali ke jalan tadi.

Namun..

"HAH! Jalannya sudah hilang!?" seru Mamori tak percaya. Jalan yang dia lewati tadi bersama Akaba sudah lenyap ditelan air. Mereka tidak dapat kembali ke daratan karena hanya itu satu-satunya jalan yang ada.

"Sial! Padahal besok kita sudah pulang." desis Akaba. "Kamu bawa HP?"

"Tidak! Aku tadi baru habis mandi, ingat? HP-ku kutaruh di dalam kamar—kamu tidak bawa?" tanya Mamori shock. "Gimana dong caranya kita pulang?"

Akaba menghela nafas panjang. "Terpaksa kita diam. Kalau berenang, terlalu jauh." Katanya seraya duduk di pasir. Mamori terpaksa mengikuti.

"Apa mereka akan menemukan kita?" tanya Mamori, berusaha mencari harapan. Akaba mengangkat bahu, tidak tau.

"Aku tidak tau. Soalnya sedikit yang tau jalan ini."

"Jadi.. kita cuma bisa menunggu, begitu?" tanya Mamori sedih. Akaba tersenyum menenangkan. "Kita pasti pulang,"

***

"Sialan! Mereka tidak ada dimana-mana." gerutu Hiruma kesal. Padahal dia sudah mencari kemana-mana sampai kedua kakinya pegal. Semua yang dia tanyai tidak ada yang tau dimana Mamori dan Akaba. Hiruma menimang-nimang senapan bazooka yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. _Awas saja kalau dia sampai kenapa-napa!_ desisnya dalam hati.

Hiruma berjalan menyusuri pantai. Berusaha mencari petunjuk. Matanya mengamati sekeliling dengan seksama, mencari sosok perempuan yang sangat dia hapal diluar kepala. Sampai akhirnya matanya terhenti di sebuah pulau di tengah laut. Jaraknya tidak begitu jauh, dan sama sekali tidak ada jalan menuju ke sana. Hanya saja..

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya curiga mereka berdua ada di sana. Seperti sebuah insting setan.. *digeplak Hiruma*

Hiruma membuka sebungkus permen karet dan mengunyahnya santai.

_Hmmm…_

"Hoi! Kau!" Hiruma memanggil seorang anak kecil yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Anak itu sedang berusaha menambat perahunya. Peluh bercucuran di dahi anak itu.

"Ya? Ad—ada apa?" Belum apa-apa anak itu sudah ketakutan. Takut dibunuh sama Hiruma. Secara Hiruma kemana-mana bawa bazooka.

"Gimana caranya kalau kita mau ke sana?" Hiruma menunjuk pulau yang menarik minatnya itu. Anak itu mengikuti arah pandangan Hiruma dan mendesah lega.

"Oh itu." Dia menghapus peluh di dahinya dan terlihat sedikit lebih rileks. "Eng—pulau itu ya? Eh, kita tidak bisa ke sana tanpa perahu sekarang. Kalau air sedang surut sih ada jalan setapak, tapi sekarang sudah hilang. Jadi—"

Hiruma tersenyum ala setannya.

_KETEMU!_

"Kekekekeke. Jadi sekarang bawa perahu sialanmu itu ke laut lagi dan antarkan aku ke sana! Dalam waktu lima detik!"

"UGYAAAA!"

*sialnya nasib anak itu. Semoga dia diterima di sisinya. Amien—berdoa rame-rame*

***

"Cahaya apa itu?" tanya Akaba keheranan. Dia menunjuk sebuah titik di dekat pantai. Mamori menoleh penuh harap. Dia menyipitkan mata sebisa mungkin menebak apa itu. Dan ketika dia mengetahui jawabannya, Mamori pun bersorak kegirangan.

"HORE! ITU PERAHU! Kita selamat!!!" Spontan dia memeluk Akaba. Akaba tersentak kaget.

"Anu, Mamori-chan bisa lepaskan pelukanmu? Itu—berat." Akaba mendorong Mamori sedikit, gugup. Mamori kaget. Wajahnya segera memerah ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Ah—maaf."

"Ya."

Mereka pun menunggu dengan sedikit canggung.

Dan perahu itu pun merapat. Mereka berdua langsung berlari menghampiri, sangat gembira karena bisa segera pulang. Mamori kaget saat menyadari siapa yang berada di perahu.

Seorang anak cowok berkulit hitam dan seorang cowok membawa senapan bazooka dengan rambut berwarna kuning dan mata hijau—Hiruma.

Diulang sekali lagi, agar menimbulkan efek yang biasa-biasa saja *lho?*

HIRUMA.

Datang dengan perahu, membawa bazooka dan nyengir ala setannya.

Mamori sebenarnya lega, senang melihat Hiruma yang menemukan mereka, bukan yang lain dan dia bisa segera lepas dari Akaba. Jika bersama Akaba, Mamori merasa agak canggung mengingat Akaba baru saja menembaknya. Belum lagi tadi dia kelepasan memeluk Akaba.

Namun..

Akaba menatap Mamori, tersenyum. Matanya memberi isyarat agar Mamori segera jujur pada perasaannya. Mamori menggeleng dengan mata penuh ketakutan. _Hatinya belum siap!_

Hiruma melirik keduanya. Pandangannya sedikit dingin.

"Aku mengganggu?"

"Eh? Ti—tidak!" Mamori cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Eng, ano. Bagaimana kau tau kita ada di sini?"

"Kekekeke! Apa yang tidak kutau?"

"Eh. Sebentar, uhm.." Tiba-tiba anak yang berkulit coklat menyeletuk. "Kita akan membawa dua orang lagi?"

"Ya, anak sialan. Lalu?"

"Eh. Maaf, mas eh salah. Sir. Maaf sir, perahu saya hanya kuat membawa tiga orang. Lebih dari itu, bisa jebol di tengah perjalanan."

Hiruma mendengus. "Oke. Kalian berangkat duluan."

"Tidak. Aku berangkat duluan. Kau temani saja Anezaki." potong Akaba. Diajaknya anak berkulit coklat itu ke perahunya. "Nanti dia akan kembali lagi. Kalian tunggu saja." senyum Akaba.

Sebelum mereka berdua sempat protes, perahu sudah meluncur ke laut dan mereka pun menjauhi pulau. Hiruma menggigit bibir kesal. Mamori merasa semakin gugup.

"Jadi." Hiruma mendengus. "Kita menunggu?" Dia menghempaskan dirinya ke pasir. Mamori mengikuti.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Hiruma memecahkan keheningan.

"Bagaimana kau dan Akaba?" Hiruma bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah. Kalian pasti membicarakan banyak hal.." Hiruma menyandarkan kepalanya ke pasir, menikmati langit yang bertabur banyak bintang. Bazookanya diletakkan di sampingnya.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Kekekeke." Hiruma hanya tertawa. Mamori menjadi gemas.

"Apa maksudmu!?" Mamori menghadapkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Hiruma. Hiruma berdecak. Dia menoleh ke samping, menghindari kontak mata dengan Mamori.

"Hei!" Mamori mengguncang tubuh Hiruma. "Bicara yang lebih mudah dimengerti! Kau membuatku bingung," Hiruma tidak mengacuhkannya.

"HEI!"

"Manajer sialan! Berhenti berteriak!"

"Terangkan dulu apa maksudmu!"

"Tch! Apa sih susahnya mengaku kau pacaran dengan gitaris sialan itu?" Hiruma mendengus. Mamori melongo tak percaya.

"HAH? AKU? AKABA? HAHAHA!" Mamori tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hiruma mengernyit.

"Kapan aku pacaran? Nggak ada!" Mamori terkikik. Hiruma berdecak.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau jalan dengannya? Sampai ke pulau begini?"

"Oh. Dia memang bilang suka padaku, tapi aku menolaknya. Terus dia suruh aku untuk jujur pada.." ucapan Mamori terputus. Nyaris sajaaa dia keceplosan!

Namun bukan Hiruma kalau tidak menyelidiki lebih lanjut ucapan Mamori yang terputus tadi. Dia bangun dari posisi tidur-tidurannya dan menatap Mamori lekat.

"Jujur?" Hiruma bertanya. Ganti Mamori yang menghindari tatapan menyelidik Hiruma.

"Ehh.."

"Cepat katakan." perintah Hiruma.

"Ti.. tidak mau!" Mamori malah dengan sengaja menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Hiruma tersenyum geli.

Perlahan Hiruma meraih wajah Mamori, memaksanya untuk menatapnya langsung. Kedua pasang mata itu pun bertemu. Mamori merasakan wajahnya memerah. Jarak mereka dekat sekali..

"Jujur pada siapa?" Sepasang mata hijau Hiruma memancarkan pandangan geli dan menuntut jawaban. Segera. "Aku?"

"Ehh.." Mamori benar-benar bingung. "Eng.. engg.."

Mereka semakin dekat. Nafas Hiruma menggelitik wajah Mamori. Jaraknya sudah.. Mamori merasakan wajahnya memerah begitu cepat..

Mendadak Hiruma menghentikan kedekatan mereka itu. Dia terkekeh ala setannya.

"Apa sih susahnya jujur?"

"Aneh mendengarnya kalau _kau_ yang bicara," gumam Mamori. Hiruma nyengir.

"Kapan aku tidak jujur?"

"Kapan kau pernah _tidak berbohong_?" balas Mamori.

Mereka berdua tertawa geli.

"Dasar cewek sialan!" Hiruma tertawa dan mendadak dengan sangat cepat, dia mengecup bibir Mamori. Mamori terperangah.

"Kekekeke. Masih berani bilang aku tidak jujur?"

***

"Akhirnya. Kalau begini saja mereka mau jujur." Akaba geleng-geleng kepala. Anak berkulit coklat yang tengah sibuk mempertahankan posisi perahu bertanya keheranan.

"Kenapa kita tidak kembali? EH! Mereka ngapain tuh!??"

"Biarkan saja! Sekarang baru kita kembali." Akaba meraih gitar *jangan tanya dia simpen dimana* dan mulai bernyanyi.

_Awalnya tak mengerti apa yg sedang kurasakan_

_Segalanya berubah dan rasa rindu itu pun ada_

_Sejak kau hadir di setiap malam di tidurku_

_Aku tahu sesuatu sedang terjadi padamu_

_Sudah sekian lama ku alami pedih putus cinta_

_Dan mulai terbiasa hidup sendiri tanpa asmara_

_Dan hadirmu membawa cinta sembuhkan lukaku_

_Kau berbeda dari yang ku kira_

_Reff:_

_Aku jatuh cinta kepada dirinya_

_Sunguh sungguh cinta oh apa adanya_

_Tak pernah ku ragu namun tetap selalu menunggu_

_Sungguh aku jatuh cinta kepadanya_

_Coba-coba dengarkan apa yang ingin aku katakan_

_Yang selama ini sungguh telah lama terpendam_

_Aku tak percaya membuatku tak berdaya_

_Tuk ungkapkan apa yang kurasa_

_Back to Reff:_

_Kadang aku cemburu, kadang aku gelisah_

_Seringnya ku tak tentu lalui hariku_

_Tak dapat ku pungkiri hatiku yang terdalam_

_Betapa aku jatuh cinta kepadanya_

**THE END**

_Waaaa… Tamat juga akhirnya teman-teman!!! Maaf yah panjang banget. Kalo di Microsoft Word, ini udah SEMBILAN halaman loh! Kaget aku.._

_Dan seperti biasa…. Rnr plis!!!! Hope u enjoy this fic. (:_


End file.
